


Last Dream

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: Curled up on the bloodstained groundMy last dream flies away





	

Curled up on the bloodstained ground  
My last dream flies away  
My heart is beating slower and slower  
And I smile, closing my eyes  
I dream a secret garden of blue roses  
Their petals lifeless  
It will never stop snowing gently there  
And a child will play  
Innocently on an old swing made of wood  
While looking at the sky  
A violin will sing a melancholic lullaby  
Frozen hearts will listen  
The lost souls will stop by and cry  
When a string snaps  
A labyrinth filled with all my secrets  
Will capture you  
No one will ever be able to escape it  
Not even the innocent  
And the thorns of my beautiful blue roses  
Will pierce your soul  
The ice on the river will be so thin  
It’ll break like a mirror  
The water so ice cold and biting  
Your skin will turn blue  
The sharp icicles on the naked trees  
Will cut like knives  
And if you try to run away from fate  
Their roots will catch you  
You’re already far too lost anyway  
In my nightmares  
When you will want to scream tonight  
Your lips will be sealed  
And even your desperate begs and cries  
Will be lost in the wind  
I don’t want to see those crystal pearls  
Rolling down your cheeks  
Every tear of blood you will shed  
Is useless here  
And every single scar you will get  
Will never heal completely  
I know that when will come midnight  
The shadows will get to life  
And the hidden creatures in my mind  
Will become real again  
You will try to reach my black castle  
To escape them  
Leaving your footprints behind you  
In the white snow  
But when you’ll have reached the door  
The lock will be in place  
You will bang at the door endlessly  
Until your hands bleed  
Only the little caged bird so scared  
Will hear you  
But it can’t fly away ‘cause it’s wings  
Are broken and crushed  
It keeps on banging on the metal bars  
It wants to be free  
I want to be free too, like the nightingale  
Free from all the hurt  
That is the reason why I’m dying  
Nothing’s holding me back  
On the contrary, all the red hands cruel  
Push me into the abysses  
I have decided to bid forever farewell  
To this merciless world  
And on my last sheet of paper  
Red words weep


End file.
